


A shop near oak street

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: oc fanfiction, pwease no shippy, they are like brother and sister, they good kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Samger drags her friend Meiyo to a coffee shop a little way away from their home. Antics ensue.





	A shop near oak street

The normal ambiance of the oak street was temporary deafened by the loud groaning of Meiyo being dragged along by a much shorter burgundy-haired woman, along with a small helmed badger keeping pace behind. Several heads shifted to find the source then, just as quickly, returned to their business upon seeing the vulpine mask.

“Why did you drag me from home this early in the morning? Something about coffee?” The words seemingly came from the immobile lips of the mask. “What is that anyway, Samger?”

“It’s a drink that gives you energy!” Her arms shot up in a cheer when she spoke of energy and her face was equally ecstatic. “It’s as bitter as you too, Meiyo!” She spoke with a giggle and quickly ran ahead while Meiyo’s tired hand met the face of their mask. Fifty paces ahead, she stopped, and the badger ran towards her, leaving Meiyo to catch up at their own pace.

The beast and girl were staring through a large window of the exterior of a café. Several tables brightened the ground in front of the visor covered entrance. A small carved wooden sign sat in the window stating the humble name of the store: ‘Bica’s Coffee’. Samger’s face was planted as close to the glass as possible, staring at the assumed owner; a satyr wearing earthen colored clothing was grinding a large amount of brown beans behind the counter.

“Meiyo, I love her, and I want to be her friend. She is the cutest creature ever!”

“You said that about dodger.” The badger made a chattering noise without missing a beat.

“But Meiyoooo- “

“And the baloths.”

“Meiyyoo- “

“And the centaurs.” They began to list off on their fingers. “And the hydras. And those beetles. The pixies, those shadowy foxes, that dumbo octopus, the Chupacabra, the raptor hatchling. Oh! And that angel girl!”

“Meiyo, this is different.”

“Yes, you can’t adopt her.” A soft chuckle shifted the mask across their face.

“MEIYO! SHE MIGHT HEAR YOU!” Her embarrassment was evident by the bright red across her face.

“Doubtful. She hasn’t even turned to us.” They pulled her off the window and opened the door, letting the scent of roasted beans invade all their senses. Several tables were placed in the interior, some with minor scratches and a few had the markings of an impatient rakdos reveler. The bar counter was as clean as could be but the first thing that caught most people’s eyes was a small potted plant with a pair of purple panties adorning it. Meiyo tilted their head before quickly dismissing any questions they had. Some things are better left unanswered.

The first of the three that ran in was Dodger, who quickly hopped onto a stool to look onto the counter with another chitter. The satyr pet Dodger for a few moments before seeing Meiyo enter, with Samger grasping at their coattails, and gave the both a warm smile.

“Welcome, I’m Bica Arcoff! Is there anything I can help you with?” Her smile seemed to be brighter than the morning sun and Samger made a sound that truly represented her enjoyment.

“AWWWWWW!” Her nails dug into Meiyo’s arm, emphasizing her enjoyment at the jovial satyr. With a skip in her step, she took a stool next to her pet and grabbed the closest menu she could find.

Meiyo sighed and stood next to her. Several minutes pass as Samger went through the menu, pointing and explaining many of the items to Meiyo, primarily drinks and a few decadent sweets, before they decided.

“Excuse me!” Samger spoke out even though Bica was only a few feet away. “2 medium coffees and a large dish of honey for my beautiful baby!” Her hand reached out and rubbed the chin of Dodger, who made a noise like the fusion of a purr and a chitter. Meiyo only gave a slight bow to his partner’s response. 

“Right away!” Bica gave a slightly awkward bow and began working on the order. The two other humanoids began to chat of the weather, work, and the state of the guildpact. Samger idly grasped at her coin purse. Her head quickly dropped down with a whimper.

“Meiyo, I’m so so sorry.” She whispered under her breath with a slight tremor in her voice. Meiyo brought a calm hand atop her head and slowly brought her to their chest, tussling her hair and patting her back.

“No worries, I suppose I’ll cover us for today. Just be more careful from now on.” There was a warmth to their monotone response and a small smile came across Samger’s relieved face. They reached for their coin purse as well but with much more luck than their friend. Several zino coins were placed on the counter and happily taken by the owner as she brought over two mugs filled with an almost boiling brownish liquid.

Both stared for a few moments. They knew it was a drink, but both the color and heat seemed quite different than what they thought it would be. Samger was the first of the two to take a sip which was quickly followed with her face turning into a grimace and a pleading look sent the way of Meiyo. Bica, just as quickly, brought over sugar cubes and cream. It would not take a genius to figure out the purpose.

The group traded talk of current events, what each guild has been doing in the area and other forms of small talk before Meiyo asked a simple question to the owner.

“I’ve noticed your quite…” Their fingers rapped against the counter top as they searched for the word. “entertaining flower pot you have. Are you interested in a new pot? I travel quite frequently and can supply you one.” The satyr gave another blinding smile and nodded.

“I’d love that greatly. Gardening is a bit of a hobby of mine and I love getting new pots! I can also accept them as payment for your next visit!” She lightly tapped on a wonderfully homemade sign explaining that ‘Many (not all) forms of payment are accepted!’. It was at this point that both wondered how blind they are when it comes to signs.

“Well, I’ll be sure to bring it the next time I come here. Unfortunately, I have work to do so I’ll be leaving.” Meiyo finished off the remainder of their coffee and slowly left Bica’s shop. Dodger chased after, looking back, and giving another chitter as it ran out. Samger was left with her mug and the satyr.

Silence quickly invaded the area. Bica began to wash out the mug and Samger awkwardly fidgeted in her seat. Her eyes darted about before dropping back down to her drink.

“U-um Miss Arcoff? Is it fine if I come here every now and again? It’s nice here.”

Bica tilted her head in confusion and nodded.

“I love seeing familiar faces and I’d be happy to have another regular!”

Samger blushed and slowly sipped at her drink, which at this point was more sugar cube than coffee.

“And uh, do you have anything sweeter?”


End file.
